Night Off From Running
by darkgirl3
Summary: It has been four months since Caroline and Tyler left Mystic Falls after they were outed to the council. They are taking a night to just be their selves after having to go by different names. This takes place one night during which season four would have been set.


**Title: Night Off From Running**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It has been four months since Caroline and Tyler left Mystic Falls after they were outed to the council. They are taking a night to just be their selves after having to go by different names. This takes place one night during which season four would have been set.**

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the authors and creators of the show and books. If did Alaric would have been turned into a vampire, Forwood wouldn't have had to run, and Klaus wouldn't have possessed Tyler. **

Life was never easy and most of the time it was hell lately. However, there was times when it was great. Right now, was one of the great moments as Caroline sat on the hood of Tyler's truck. She was watching the fireworks as they went off in the distance. The day had been good, but the night was already better.

Caroline had tried to get her mind off of everything that had been going on. However, she was still trying to make happiness out of all the bad. Tonight was going to be a good night and she swore to that. She closed her eyes breathing in even though she didn't need to, but she wanted to.

She could smell the night air as the wind blew slightly. She could hear the limbs on one of the trees near where the truck was parked. The best thing she could smell was the man she loved as he walked up. He had told her to go sit while he cleaned up after their night time picnic.

"You keep closing your eyes you won't see the fireworks," Tyler said getting up on the hood of the truck too.

He wrapped his arm around her taking in the smell of her hair. They had used a cabin back in the woods that belonged to the park service. They were closed down for this time of the year and since they got inside they figured no one owned it. She was a vampire and he was a hybrid so it wouldn't have been possible any other way.

"Maybe I want to hear them more," Caroline said before opening her eyes.

She looked at Tyler giving him a smile. She would do anything for him and she had. She had given up her life in Mystic Falls with their friends and family. She had told him she would run for the rest of their lives if they had to. She would run anywhere as long as she had him with her. It had hurt so much not being near him while he was off breaking the sire bond.

He had broken it though because he stood up to Klaus and saved Elena's life. Instead of getting more blood bags he had gone and called Stefan. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler had stopped Klaus. Alaric who had been turned into an evil vampire now, had exposed them to the rest of the council, and they were on the run. She just hoped their friends who were their family and their moms were okay.

Tyler smiled before kissing her, "I'd rather watch you myself," he said running his hand down her arm and back up.

They had left Mystic Falls and weren't going to look back. He had spent what seemed like forever away from her already this year. He had almost killed her and breaking the sire bond had been the only thing he could think about. He'd done it too because he had saved Elena.

He'd told Klaus off as well and helped stop the bastard's heart. Instead of being the puppet he'd done what he wanted to do and saved his friend's life. It had been a long time coming too; he'd never go back to that hell. He just hated that he had to be on the run, but at least he had Caroline.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline kissed him back moving her hand under his shirt as they moved back against the windshield. She had wanted him all day, but she'd decided not to have sex with him in the changing room. She had wanted to, but she'd resisted not wanting to draw attention to them. She pulled his shirt up tossing it away before going back to kissing him.

Tyler moved from her lips to her neck, jaw, and down to the top of her chest. He went back to her lips as he worked on getting her shirt off too. He threw it somewhere behind him. He didn't know how he hadn't taken her in the changing room at the store. He knew it would be a bad idea, but he hadn't really cared. They were in Texas now and nobody knew them here.

Caroline moaned as his mouth found her nipple sucking it into his mouth through her bra. She held his head to her as he continued sucking before kissing across to her other breast. He sucked and licked around her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth again. He wasn't scared he would bite her anymore because he was in control of his own mind. He licked around her nipple before letting go moving back to her lips.

Caroline kissed him back before moving so she was on top of him. She kissed his neck and jaw before moving down to his chest. She licked her tongue around his nipples before gently biting down. She knew he loved it, four months on the road together, and all the time before that had made her an expert on pleasuring him. He was an expert on what got her from zero to cumming too.

He arched his back as she sucked a piece of skin into her mouth worrying it so there would be a mark. "Care," he pulled her back up to him kissing her like crazy. He lifted up as she worked on getting his jeans down before tossing them. She grinned seeing that he was going commando as she took hold of him in her hand. She started stroking him smearing the pre-cum over the head of his cock.

She moved so when she bent over she didn't fall as she took him into her mouth. She sucked on just the head letting her tongue run along the slit. He bit down on his inner jaw as she did it again. She moved her head down taking more of him into her mouth before she swallowed around him.

He was holding her head against him trying not to fuck her mouth. She moaned moving back up his shaft until only the head was left in her mouth. She looked up at him running her tongue along the underside of his cock. Caroline knew that it wasn't going to take much longer for him to cum so she let go.

She kissed back up his body, nipping along his abs as she did so. She bit down with her teeth, not her fangs, sucking at his nipples again. She hummed as she straddled him, her jeans being the only thing between them. She ground down against him making him gasp at the friction.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He growled flipping them over so that he was on top once again. He kissed and sucked at her neck making her whimper. He unzipped her jeans and when she lifted up he jerked them down. She hadn't put her panties back on after she had changed in the dressing room. She was a bad girl, his bad girl.

He smiled before easily getting her bra unfastened. He pulled it down before sucking on her left nipple, "Tyler," she held his head to her running her fingers over the back of his neck. She knew he could do this for hours if he wanted to. He didn't need any oxygen to breathe either since he was half vampire.

Tyler moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment. He wasn't going to give into her begging to let her cum right now. He moved down kissing a trail to her sex. They had tried to see how long he could pleasure her there. However, after four hours she had been so sensitive, she'd cum every time he licked her clit. It had taken her almost as many hours to walk again. It had been one of the most enjoyable four hours of her life.

Caroline cried out as he darted his tongue into her opening. She hadn't been expecting him to move his tongue at full speed. She was withering so close to cumming already. "Tyler, please," she begged arching up as he moved his tongue up and down over her clit. The second before her body was about to climax he stopped. She let out a scream of frustration because she'd wanted to cum.

He laughed as he licked her juices from around his mouth. "Something wrong, Care?" he asked, she had done the same thing to him. He was just returning the denial.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline moved faster than a normal person could see wrapping her arms around him. She used her vamp speed to land them on the ground as she kissed him. He flipped them over kissing her as he thrust into her claiming her body like he was her mouth. She moved her leg up running it over his back before letting it fall again.

She kissed him back just as hungry as he was for her. They'd had sex that morning before they left, but they were always horny. Heightened senses and being teenagers for life didn't help. He was eighteen and she'd forever be seventeen. It wasn't fair, but as long as she had him she could stay young forever.

Tyler moved in and out of her, pulling out only to thrust back in hitting all the right spots inside of her. Caroline cried out knowing nobody was near them for twenty some miles. The fireworks rang out, lightening up the sky and the two of them for a few seconds. He could see them in her eyes as they exploded into different colors.

He kissed her neck, running his tongue over the scar that was left from where he had bitten her. It was a reminder of how close he had come to killing her. It was the reason he had turned over a hundred times in the Appalachian Mountains. He had almost been left without the love of his life. He'd gone to her mom for help and then he'd left town to finish what he had to do.

Caroline flipped them over rocking her hips back and forth as they interlocked their fingers. She kissed him as she lifted up before slamming back down on him. She was close to cumming again, but she wanted to feel him going over with her. "Let go," she said looking into his eyes.

He looked up at her thrusting up as she continued to slam down on him. They were moving at only half of their full speed, but it was still faster than any human could move. She leaned down kissing him letting her hands move to his sides.

She ran them up and down as he took hold of her hips. He thrusted up into her causing her to cum, shouting his name. It was less than a second later before he went over with her. He flipped them over again kissing her as he spilled into her while she clamped down on him.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline snuggled up against Tyler glad that she had him. They might have to run forever, but as long as she had him life would be okay. "Thank you for tonight," she said looking off into the distance again at the fireworks. She loved nights like this when they could just have fun being together.

"You deserve more than this," Tyler said giving her a kiss. He just wished that he could do more than to keep running. It was all they had though because they were fugitives. The founding families wanted to kill them, and their moms were in hot water with the council.

He wished they could call and find out if they were okay now, but it was too risky. He had already put his mom through enough since he kept running away. He wouldn't let her know where they were so she couldn't have it used against her. Caroline's mom was going through the same thing and he knew it was killing Caroline not to call home.

"Things will get better one day," Caroline said, but she knew going home wouldn't be possible. They had each other and that would have to do.

Their moms wanted them to stay alive. They had given them money, new identities, school records, and everything they would need. She couldn't let them down; they would run until they were no longer wanted dead. They would run until the town forgot who they were. She just hoped that she got to see her mom before she died. She loved her mom so much, and she knew that her mom loved her back. It was just like Carol had done for Tyler. They had risked their lives to give them a chance at a life.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Change was possible because love for their children had changed Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes opinion on so called monsters. They had sent them on the run to stay safe, but tonight they were taking a night off. They had wanted to be Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. It was nice to just be their selves instead of who they were supposed to be.

She hated the school they were at now, but she had every class with Tyler. They were seniors and in another month they would be graduating. She just wished that they could do it with their friends instead of here. They had decided not to make any friends and to keep to their selves. It was hard because they missed their own friends.

They had made sure that there were no vampires or werewolves when they settled into the Texas town. They didn't want to have to deal with the drama of a war between the species. It was also in case there were any hybrids lurking. It could have blown up in their faces if they weren't careful. They had already dealt with Mystic Falls' problems, which was enough for a life time.

When they graduated they were leaving putting this town behind them. She wanted to go to Florida and live there for a while. However, right now they were just going to lie together, still joined, and sleep out under the night sky. It was something they loved doing since they didn't really have a place to live, she didn't count the cabin.

**The End**


End file.
